


Reactions

by pottersbutt



Series: I Fall Apart [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Drinking, M/M, Sectumsempra, Truth or Dare, blah blah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt
Summary: Sometimes you don't realise how permanent scars are.





	Reactions

 

Draco really didn’t know what to expect. He’d gone in the shower, Potter wasn’t in the dorm, and he comes back out the bathroom and half the year is in their room, in a circle, playing truth or dare.

Where did they find the space for everyone?

Draco opened the door of the bathroom to his shared room with Potter and closed the door immediately. After a minute, breathing in deeply, he poked his head out the door.

“Potter?! Can I speak to you please?” Draco hadn’t exactly located him, but the shuffling in front him informed Draco that Potter was there.

“Yes, Malfoy?” Potter looked highly bored leaning against the wall, staring at Draco expectedly.

“Can you pass me my clothes please?” Draco lowered his voice. Potter nodded and disappeared and came back holding a hoody? And some sort of baggy trousers?

“Just put them on, I’m not having you wear your prissy robes at a game of truth or dare while everyone’s in their pyjamas.” Potter’s eyes flicked down to the clothes and back to Draco. “Please, Malfoy?”

“Fine,” He huffed and closed the door.

*

Draco flung the bathroom door open. After staring at his reflection of himself in Potter’s clothes. He thought they suited him. They were baggy and they felt comfortable, unlike his ‘prissy robes’.

“Dean, look at him!” Finnigan wolf whistled and Draco promptly ignored him. “He’s wearing Harry’s clothes!”

Potter caught Draco’s eye as he lay down on his stomach on his bed and smirked at him.

“Apparently he didn’t want me to wear my ‘prissy robes’ while everyone was wearing their pyjamas. He could’ve given me my pyjamas but they were probably prissy too.” Potter snickered.

“They are! They’re silk! Why do you wear silk to bed? All I hear before I go to bed is you trying not to fall out of your bed.”

“Boys! I don’t care about silk pyjamas, I want to play truth or dare!” Granger’s voice rang through the small room and everyone went silent. “Whose turn was it?”

“Mine!” A dreamy voice said from Draco’s left. He jumped. Lovegood hadn’t been there before, had she? She moved to the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. It landed on Zacharias Smith. “Zacharias, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” He said easily, smirking.

“I dare you to make out with three boys of Harry’s choice,” His smirk faded and Lovegood looked around the circle, triumphant.

“Good one, Luna! Smith, I want you to kiss, Seamus, Justin aaaaannnddd Zabini,” Potter shared the same triumphant look as Luna, grinning widely.

“I’ll get you back, Potter,” Smith growled, crawling towards Flinch- Fletchley. He grabbed his face – rather aggressively – and pressed their lips together. No less than five seconds later, Smith pulled back and crawled to Finnigan and repeated what he did with Justin.  

As Smith approached Blaise, Draco was slightly nervous at the glint in Blaise’s eyes. When Smith pressed their lips together, Draco saw Blaise’s tongue run across Smith’s bottom lip. The blond boy gasped and pulled back.

“Huh,” Blaise said, leaning back on his hands. “From what I’ve done with other people, they usually kiss back when I do that.”

“Well, Zabini,” Smith said, wiping his mouth. “Not everyone’s a fucking faggot like you.”

“Smith,” Blaise replied, somewhat angry, but calm. “Not everyone’s fucking scared to kiss the same sex.”

*

Besides Smith’s outburst, the night was going rather smoothly. That was until Granger, the pissed little idiot, dared Draco to spend the rest of the game topless. Draco cast an uncertain look at Potter, who looked nauseous.

Swallowing, he pulled the jumper over his head, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. There was a collective gasp across the group. Draco reluctantly looked up at everyone, more specifically Potter. He was holding his stomach.

“I’m sorry,” He gasped out before running into the bathroom. Draco winced at the sound of Potter retching.

“Malfoy? Where- where did you get those?” Finnigan asked. Draco waved his hand absentmindedly.

“Never mind,” Pansy looked at his back and screamed. “What is it, woman?”

“Draco, you have words carved into your back!” She attempted to move closer to him, but he recoiled.

“Don’t touch them,” He hissed. Pansy opened her mouth to answer him back, but Potter came out of the bathroom.

*

“Okay, last dare for the night, and then can we go to bed?” Blaise asked, yawning.

Potter nodded before spinning the fire whiskey bottle with shaking hands. It landed on Draco.

“Truth,” Before Potter could ask.

“Why did you come back here, if you knew that you were gonna get ‘bullied’?”

“Well, I didn’t want to come back, but mother wanted me to because I need my NEWTs to become an Auror,” Draco answered simply, not wanting to go into further detail.

“Okay, well, that’s it for tonight. Good night, guys,”

There was mass mumbling as everybody got up.

*

 Draco was about to get into bed when –

“Malfoy? Can- can I see them? Please?”

To be completely honest, Draco wasn’t expecting to shove his bare torso into Potter’s face at two am. Sighing, he sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled his top off again.

Potter inhaled sharply. Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved forwards.

“For God’s sake Potter, hurry up I don’t want to be here all day.”

“Fine.”

Potter sunk to his knees in front of Draco and moved his right hand forward. Ever so gently, he traced the jagged zig zag’s on Draco’s chest. Suddenly his head was in Draco’s lap and he was – apparently – sobbing.

“I’m sorry, Malfoy. I didn’t – I didn’t know what it did. If I did, I would never have done it. No matter how much I ‘hated’ you, I wouldn’t have done it,” Potter let out a heaving breath and – _OH!_ Potter’s arms snaked around Draco’s waist and he continued to cry into Draco’s lap.

Potter drew his head back Draco’s lap and looked directly into his eyes.

“Malfoy, I’m serious, I’m so sorry,” He sounded so sincere that Draco believed him. “Who carved the words into your back?”

“It was Bellatrix. After I refused to identify you at the Manor she called Vol- him. They knew it was you. So, they did,” He gestured vaguely to his back. “That.”

Potter cringed.

“Malfoy, I’m honestly so sorry about what happened to you. I truly am,” Draco nodded, not trusting his voice.

*

It became easier to see Malfoy’s scars over the next few weeks. They would sit in their beds at night, talking about anything and everything. They talked about the war, Hogwarts, family life.

“I saw you, you know. Through his eyes, I saw that you had to _crucio_ someone. And when Nagini killed the muggle studies teacher. You fell out of your chair,” Malfoy scoffed lightly and rolled onto his side, facing Harry. “Can I please see the scars again?”

Harry shuffled out of his bed and walked to Malfoy, who was already topless. “From the number of times you’ve requested to see my scars, Potter, I’m starting to think that you just want to see me topless.”

Harry winked at him. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. The world may never know.”

Harry saw Malfoy shiver as he ran his hands over the pink flesh. “Maybe you just want to get me topless to seduce me,” Malfoy muttered softly. Harry kissed a line of scarred flesh on Malfoy’s collarbone and the other boy arched up into him. “Or do that. I don’t mind, either way, to be honest.”

Harry moved towards Malfoy’s throat and sucked lightly on the skin there. “I don’t mind either, you do look breathtaking. Scars and all.”

Malfoy grabbed his face and pulled Harry towards him. And kissed him. Hard.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.”

* * *

 

come talk to me on tumblr[@draco-malfoy-pottah](https://draco-malfoy-pottah.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to write kissing so i just ended it there lmao. ill do a part 2... maybe


End file.
